Lincoln Gets Thirsty
by LoudAutomata16
Summary: In the middle of a bowling competition, Lincoln gets thirsty and leaves for a drink with Leni. But when they find the vending machine is broken, Leni gives him a helpful - and lewd - suggestion.


**This story is a bday gift to Spagthesis, a good friend of mine and, in my opinion, one of the uniquest writers in this fandom. I actually tried to write this in his style, but at some point I just gave up and wrote it how I normally would. Either way, it was fun, and I hope you all like it.**

* * *

"Another gutter ball? Seriously?"

Lincoln watched helplessly as his shiny blue bowling ball disappeared down the gutter. All the pins stood tall and strong across from him, unfazed. Above his head, one of those world-famous bowling animations started playing: a bunch of pins were hopping on screen, laughing and making fun of the bowling ball's small dick, only for the ball to roll away crying... right into a noose.

_Who's the sadist that comes up with these weird things? _Lincoln wondered.

"Ha! You suck, Stinkoln!" Bumper Yates Jr. called to him.

Lincoln shot him a dirty look. He would've gave the smug boy the finger, but he was a bit distracted by his team calling him over. He sighed, stuffed his hands into his pockets, and slinked over to the others with his head hung and his expression disappointed. "Sorry I'm doing so badly right now," he apologized to them.

"It's alright, Linky," said Leni with an encouraging smile.

Now's a good time to get some context on what's happening – the Loud and Yates families had always been on competitive terms, but recently it had boiled into a full-fledged competition. It was decided that the two families would compete in teams of four at the local bowling alley, which was why Lincoln, Lori, Leni, and Lola were representing Team Loud against Beatrix, Belle, Bumper, and Doctor Cocktopus the Second (obviously that's not his real name, but it's not like you're going to look it up), who represented Team Yates.

"No, it's not alright!" cried Lola. The young girl slammed her gloved fists into the table with an angry snarl, and the entire surface shook from the force. She fixed the gloating Yates family with a fiery stare, her competitive spirit kindling within her like a raging solar flare. "I refuse to lose to them. We're already twenty points behind!"

"I'm trying my best!" Lincoln protested.

Lori's mouth shifted slightly to the side, hinting worry. "Lincoln," she said softly, "you do seem a little off tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"You look sweaty and tired. Plus, your voice is literally raspier than Luna's right now."

He wanted to protest, but stopped as he felt a hot pain in his throat. He reached up to massage the front of his neck, pressing slightly on his bobbing Adam's apple. And, true to her words, his neck was dripping with a slight sheen of sweat. Lori was right: he was feeling pretty out of it.

Still, he couldn't just give up like a Lame-O. "I think I'm just thirsty," he said. "I think I'll go to the vending machine and grab a drink."

"Take as long as you want. If you're still gone with your next turn, we'll cover for you."

"Ooh, can I come too?" asked Leni, raising her hand like she was asking the teacher. "I could totes go for a drink."

"Sure," said Lincoln. "Just don't get stuck in the machine like last time."

"How did you even get in there that time?" Lola asked.

Leni shrugged her shoulders. It was one of those questions that would forever remain a mystery. Like the question of what happened to the Lost Colony of Roanoke Island, or the question of whether the Lyle Arrow is bigger than the Lemy Horn (the correct answer is that if you've given your OCs' dicks' names, you need to rethink your life).

The two siblings departed, leaving Lori and Lola waiting for the bowling balls to come back down their way. It was true that the Louds were trailing behind, but Lori was almost as good as this game as she was at golf. She could probably carry them all if she had the chance. _Maybe I should take my time and let her play a few turns, _Lincoln thought as he approached the machine. He dug into his pocket, pulling out a fistful of coins and bucks, but stopped as he noticed a sign plastered on the glass door.

OUT OF ORDER

"Out of order? Nooooooooooo!" Lincoln cried melodramatically.

"Why's it out of order? Are the little people inside the machine who push the snacks out on strike?" Leni asked, almost as if she were concerned for them.

"Is that how you think vending machines work?" Lincoln asked despondently.

"Never mind that! What are you supposed to drink, Linky? You sound really thirsty."

"I am," he said. "At this point, I'd drink anything."

"Anything?"

He nodded.

Leni pursed her lips in thought. Her eyes, full of thoughtful warmth despite their mystifyingly icy blue color, rolled down to look at her chest. She squeezed her plump, firm breasts, and whimpered softly. Lincoln, who had been angrily glaring at the vending machine, turned his head at the sound and blinked when he noticed what his sister was doing. "Leni? Why are you… what are you doing?"

She removed her hands from her chest, and Lincoln saw that her nipples were poking at her seafoam clothes.

There were wet spots where they poked out.

"Leni..."

"I've… I got a confessional, Linky," she said, somewhat shyly. Lincoln didn't bother correcting her. His eyes were glued to her fair chest.

"I've been having this really bad problem with my boobies, so I went to Lisa and she told me that I've been la… lact… latc… making milk with them. I thought it was weird because I'm not a cow, but she told me it was natural. And she also said that I was making, like, too much, so that's why it was hurting me, and what I need to do is... drain it."

She leaned in until her face touched his face. Her features enraptured with a perfectly innocent smile. Lincoln wondered if she could feel the warmth radiating off his burning cheeks.

"Usually I squeeze them by myself, but if you need to drink… well, we can totes help each other out!"

_Wh-What?!_

For a moment, the white haired boy felt like one of those old cartoon characters. You know, the ones that blew steam out of their ears when they were confused. Of course, his stiff posture and wide eyes must've indicated a positive response to Leni, because she gleefully grabbed him and dragged him to the bathrooms. She paused at first as she wondered whether she should go into the boy's bathroom or the girl's bathroom ("I'm a girl, but I have a boy with me… geez, this is really hard") before shrugging and dragging Lincoln into the girl's room.

It's 2019, bigot.

They went into a stall together. Leni placed her stunned brother gently on the closed toilet seat, and grinned as she reached down to the hem of her team shirt (she had made them all shirts for this occasion. They even had their ~~misspelled~~ names on the back!) and began to slowly raise it.

Lincoln watched as her smooth, thin belly slipped out from under the garment. He didn't want to admit it out loud, but he had always had some… _feelings…_ for Leni. He loved her, and even familial ties couldn't prevent him from looking at her like the world's most beautiful woman, and somewhere those doting feelings shamefully mixed together.

So to find her now stripping her perfect body of clothes and revealing her creamy flesh to his now-hungry eyes…

_A-Am I dreaming?_

Her shirt rose above her chest, and her boobs spilled out. Each fell with force, bouncing and jiggling. Lincoln looked at the dark nipples, and saw that there were hints of wetness pouring from them. He licked his lips hungrily, and Leni giggled. "I'm like a soda machine, Linky," she said. "Just squeeze me and Leni-juice comes out."

She sat down on his lap, incidentally grinding her sex into his groin. Lincoln groaned and felt his expanding boner twitch at the soft touch of his sister's inner thigh. His focus, however, was fixed on Leni's topless upper body. He tentatively reached up and cupped the weight of Leni's breast in his right hand, finding that her large mound filled his palm. His thumb accidentally rolled over her nub, and Leni hissed through her teeth. Lincoln, innocent as he was, panicked and said, "Sorry, Leni, I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"You didn't. Now, like, touch me more."

And with that, he gave her a little squeeze.

The tip of his pointer finger squeezed her right nipple into his thumb. He did softly, too soft to draw any milk for him to drink. He tried again, with more force, because all the sweating he was doing was really making him parched. Milk began to exude from her womanly chest, and Leni moaned as Lincoln removed his fingers, dived towards her body, latched his lips on her boob, and began to suck on her.

"Linky~"

She ran her slender fingers lovingly through his hair as he attacked her right breast. His hands went to either side of her meat, and began to squeeze them to force more milk out.

As Leni began to secrete more milk, Lincoln started to drink it in. When the first hints of taste hit his tongue, his eyes widened at the amazing new flavor. It was so much more different than the milk from the store. It was sweeter, juicier... just nicer in general. And the blonde's moans in his ear as he drank from her well made it all the more better.

He groped her breast a little harder, almost digging his nails into her soft skin. More leche poured out onto his tongue in the form of weak little spritzes. His tongue rolled around on her nipple, licking it and even whipping it. Leni moaned the whole time. She had felt funny milking herself before, but doing it with her little brother just felt so much better. The way his eyes screwed up cutely as he sucked on her tit… it was adorable.

It wasn't until his teeth began nibbling on her tit that Leni's milk production really began to show. A steady stream of whitish milk flowed into his mouth like a river. Lincoln grinned mischievously, and bit down on her flesh. Not enough to hurt her, but enough to make the young woman cry "Linky!" and unleash a wave of her milk into his mouth. It quickly filled him, and he drank it as quickly as he could, but it still poured out of his mouth and dripped down his chin to the floor. He removed his mouth as he drank whatever remained in his mouth, but Leni's boob kept spraying the stuff. It hit him in the face, so Lincoln improvised by grabbing Leni's boob and…

...he stuffed her nipple into her mouth.

Leni's eyes widened as her own taste flooded her mouth like a deluge of sugary flavor. Her face flushed red as she realized just how much she enjoyed the taste. And as she began to suckle herself, Lincoln brought his lips to her other breast and whispered, "I'm still a little thirsty," and began to drink from her left breast as well.

After minutes and minutes of toying with her other breast, it burst within his lips, giving him a second taste of his big sister. Lincoln, as he lapped at her nipple, tried to compare the tastes, but found they were equally sweet. Leni hugged his face closer to her chest as he sampled her other chest's flavor, and her body trembled against him. It was honestly pretty cute.

His mouth finally let go, and her boob bounced as it returned to her. Leni smiled at him, patting his head, and asked, "Did my milk taste good, Linky?"

"Y-Yeah."

"You made me feel really good too."

Her happy face changed expression to confusion, though, as she felt something prodding at her. She looked down and noticed a hefty bulge in his pants poking at her slightly damp panties. Leni blinked, baffled, and looked back into her brother's eyes. "Lincoln, what's wrong with your thingie? Why is it moving? Is… is it alive?"

"No, it just… well, it's embarrassing to explain..."

"Wait, wait, wait… I think I remember from biology class." Leni tapped her temple, her tongue plastered to her upper lip, until she finally remembered. "Your _penis _is like my boobs. It gets really hard when there's milk inside, and you need to get it out."

Lincoln blushed. "Yeah, that's pretty much it."

Her eyes were wide with pure innocence when she asked him, "Do you need me to help you with it?"

"Wh-What?"

"And not with my mouth either. There's, like, germs there. But I also learned something else in biology class… that when a boy and a girl are in places by themselves, they put their cats and ducks together. So if it helps you get rid of the Linky-milk that's hurting you..."

Before Lincoln realized it, Leni was completely naked. Her skirt and panties fell to the side, floating downwards like delicate flower petals. Her fingertips raked against the hardness in his pants, until Lincoln pushed her hands away and, with a face as red as a turnip, muttered, "Let m-me."

His zipper separated the metal teeth, and his slender fingers fished his cock out of his underwear.

Leni's eyes almost sparkled. Her baby brother had a surprising size on him. Her hand brushed it softly, and she felt the heat of it race through her body. She listened to her brother's breaths as he exhaled and inhaled slowly, his wide eyes watching her like a hawk. In his pupils, she could see the clouds of fear and uncertainty, so she touched his cheek lightly and put her palm flatly against his face. His eyes met hers, and she gave him the most bestest, nicest smile she could muster.

"_Don't be scared. Your big sister will help you feel good. I love you._"

His Adam's apple trembled as he swallowed. His tongue rolled around his mouth, tasting the traces of love she deposited for him.

He said nothing, but he nodded, affirming what they had together.

_Love._

He wrapped his two arms around her, his hands meeting at her back, and he pressed his body and face into hers. Her sensitive skin tingled at the feeling of her warm little brother touching her, but she withstood it without even a whimper. Their sexes aligned, sending shivers and static through their nerves, and with a low murmur of "Here goes," Lincoln jutted his groin forward, spearing his sister's opening.

Leni cried out as his rod filled her insides. It strained her walls, forcing them apart with such stretch that it made Leni choke on her own milky spit. They took a slow moment together, letting their organs adjust to each other with their throbs and shakes and quivers, until Lincoln pulled his hips back and thrust into her again.

"Linky!"

His pulsating cock ravaged her hole – in and out and out and in again, and all the while he held onto her shaking body tightly, her bouncing boobs pressing against him as he lifted his head to kiss her mouth. As their lips met together, she felt something strange happening to her lower body. It felt like it was on fire – a pleasant fire that tickled more than it burned. Lincoln's cock was slamming into the absolute back walls of her vagina, and Leni's vision blurred from the intense pleasure.

She vaguely heard him cry her name, and then felt her womb fill with a wave of warm seed.

That triggered her orgasm. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. She cried and shot her head back as she came, her long blonde hair flying through the air like a perverse parody of Rapunzel. Lincoln, for his part, didn't stop as he climaxed. Even as he was blasting her insides, he kept pounding her vagina aggressively, unable to stop his hips from jerking forward with pure momentum.

A half-minute of pure bliss passed, and the two collapsed into each other. Leni cradled his neck with a weak yet sweet smile, and pecked his right cheek. "I think we've left Lori and Lola waiting for too long," she whispered into his ear as she nibbled it.

"The important thing is that we both got something to drink," Lincoln chuckled. His tongue flicked out of his mouth to wipe the side of his lip where a little Leni-milk remained.

The two put their clothes back on, wiped themselves of sweat and other fluids, and returned to the alley. Lori and Lola had done well on their own; the first thing Lincoln noticed was that the two teams were tied. It was down to the last ball. Lola saw the two of them coming, and she tugged on Lori's cargo shorts. Lori spun around, and called to them.

"Where were you two?" she asked them. "You were gone for so long I thought Leni got trapped in the vending machine again."

Leni crossed her arms angrily.

"The vending machine was out-of-order, so me and Leni, uh, went somewhere else to find a drink." Lincoln grinned widely. Technically he was telling the truth.

"Did you drink from the bathroom sink?"

"Do I look like Lana to you?"

"Lana would've drank from the toilet bowl," Lori said, "but fair point. Well, whatever you found, I hope it helped sate your thirst, because you're up next. Final ball, Lincoln. We need a strike to win this game."

"Wh-What?"

He looked up on the screen, and gulped. It was indeed his turn.

"You can do it Linky," Leni cheered.

"You better," said Lola.

He took the weighty ball from Lori's hand, dipping his fingers into the holes at the top. He gulped nervously, looking up at Lori with fear in his eyes. "Are you sure? What if I mess up? Maybe you should do it instead."

"Pssh. I can't do it," Lori stated. "I already played your turn enough times, the Yates kids are getting annoyed. But what's more important… I believe you can do it."

She smiled kindly at him, patting his shoulder, and walked past him back to the other girls. Lincoln looked back at all of them over his shoulder. He was still nervous, but the encouraging cheers and smiles of his two older and one younger sister made his heart flutter with confidence. Leni was especially enthusiastic; she jumped up and down, cheering, "Go Linky!" like a cheerleader. Lincoln hated to admit it, but his focus was mostly on how her chest jiggled with every leap. Unf.

He turned back to the lane, giving a deathly stare to the ten pins he needed to knock over. He drew a subtle breath, angled his hand behind his back…

Everyone else, both Loud and Yates, leaned in to watch...

Lincoln grunted as he tossed the ball.

It weakly hit the floor with a barely audible thud.

But just before any of the Yates kids could open their mouths to laugh, the ball zipped away at sonic speed. Lincoln himself was thrown back by the violent wind pressure as the bowling ball, traveling so fast it burst into flames, slammed into the pins so hard they not only fell over, but flew all over the bowling alley. Some flew into the ceiling, breaking holes in the metal. Some blasted off to the side, destroying other sets of pins. One even traveled through the air and speared a blonde, long-haired trap in the chest, much to the dismay of his big-tiddy goth GF.

"Oh my… Leni's milk must give me bowling superpowers," an astonished Lincoln said.

"What did you say? Oh who cares, WE WON THE GAME!" Lori cried, throwing her hands in the air in celebration.

"We won? We won!" screamed Lola. She was so ecstatic with her victory that she did a dab.

Lincoln chuckled, still unable to believe that they – that _he –_ managed to pull it off. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Belle and Beatrix cried in rage, but before he had a chance to gloat, he felt someone put their arms around him and lift him into the air for a hug. Leni's face squashed into his cheek, and she rubbed her face with his. "You did it, Linky!" she squealed with glee.

"Couldn't have done it without you, Leni," he said with a small laugh.

And he fully meant it.


End file.
